They Never Took the Test
by Snow White Misery
Summary: They never took a biological test, so Whale decides to test and see if Emma really is Snow and Charming's daughter. AU. Post Neverland, Snowing, Goldipan, and Cartingfox. (Original ships, mostly)
1. The Break

**They Never Took the Test**

**Chapter 1**

**At the same time Emma woke Henry up from the sleeping curse…**

She was sitting at the docks. It was so quiet, almost to quiet, all that could be heard was the water lapping at the wooden planks where she sat. These types of silences always brought her back to that moment. That moment when she hit the other car, when she lost all of her memories of before that time, all she could remember was a name and an age, Jenna Carter, age 28. She wasn't even sure if that was her name, if she was that age, but that's who she is now, according to her medical record and the town database.

" Jenna! Where have you been? I've been looking all over town for you!" A voice called out behind her. Jenna looked over her shoulder, it was her boss, Fennec James. They've been flirting with each other for a weeks, nothing serious yet, but both defiantly have feelings for the other.

Jenna stood up, smirking, she walked over to him. Making sure they were only a few inches apart, she spoke "Thinking."

He looked confused, "what?" he asked, not understanding what she meant.

"I've been thinking,"

"About what?"

Jenna looked down, slightly sheepishly, "The crash."

Fennec frowned, he gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him dead in the eye, " Why do you always think of that, don't you ever think of any thing else," he paused and quietly added, "of me?"

Jenna smiled, " Of course I do, why else would I work with you at your shop?"

Fennec smiled softly, " Good, now lets go back there before a costumer gets angry at us," he replied and began to walk away.

"One more thing!" Jenna called after him, racing to catch to him.

Fennec turned around, "and what may that be?" he asked kindly.

" This," she said smiling and pulled him into a kiss he wasn't expecting. For a moment he didn't know what to do, but then he responds and a once innocent kiss transformed into a passionate one. Suddenly a wave of magic came from them and radiated out.

Fennec broke the kiss with a gasp, " My God!" he exclaimed his eyes open wide in shock. He stumbled back and away from Jenna, staring at her as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Fennec, what's wrong?" Jenna asked cautiously, reaching out for him.

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"That wave thing, the thing that radiated out from us!"

" Yeah, what was that?" Jenna asked, her eyebrows furrowed together, now now holding Fennec's hand.

Fennec looked at Jenna " That was the curse, it broke, don't you remember who you are?"

Jenna frowned, " Nice, Fennec," she snapped, " we just kissed and now your making fun of the fact that I lost my memory!" she started walking away, " Ass,"

Fennec ran after her, " No, Jenna! The curse! The Evil Queen's curse, don't you remember?!"

" No! I don't, Fennec! I don't know what you're talking about at all!"

"You really don't, don't you?"

" No, I'm sorry I don't,"

Fennec frowned, " Okay, lets go to the shop, I'll explain everything there."


	2. Testing

**They Never Took the Test**

**Chapter 2**

**In present times….**

* * *

_They never took the test…they never took the test, should they take the test? They never did, they should know the truth, whatever it is._ These types of thought had been haunting him for the past week or so, he didn't know anymore, he didn't keep track of time. This started when Ruby asked him to show her how a biological test worked, he had agreed, he was putty in her hands. Then he began to think of whom he would test to demonstrate and came up with Ms. Emma Swan and her parents. They haven't taken the test, and they probably would like to know if they really are related, but what if they're not, that's the tricky question, how do you tell them that news? Could you really justify going behind their backs and testing on a already fragile subject? He wouldn't have to tell them, let it just be Ruby and his little secret. He was going to do it, find out once and for all if Emma swan really was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, which he certainly hoped was true. With a sigh of relief, Whale stood from his seat in Granny's walked over to Red, who was making coffee. " Hey, Ruby, do you still want to find out how a genetic test is done?" he asked slightly nervously.

Ruby turned around, slightly startled, " Oh! It's you," she said smiling, "and of course I would! Who are we testing?"

Whale smiled " A certain Savior and her parents," he said in a quiet voice.

"Whale! Are you serious?" Ruby asked, her eyes wide as saucers.

Whale nodded, "I've always slightly wanted to know the truth," he smiled, "Are you in?"

Ruby smiled slightly, "Yeah, I am."

* * *

Whale smiled, everything had happened so fast, just a few days ago, he asked Ruby to help him, she said yes and they quickly retrieved DNA samples of both Ms. Swan and Mrs. Charming. Now they were waiting for answers. The machine before them beeped and printed out a piece of paper, the results. Whale looked over to Ruby, "You can't tell anyone the results, no matter what they are, understand?"

She nodded, "Okay, but on one condition, if Emma asks, I will tell her the truth, because she'll know either way," Ruby softly smiled and put her hand on her hip. He reluctantly nodded, " Now what are we waiting for?!" she exclaimed.

Whale grinned and walked over to the page, he snatched and examined the paper. His eyes widened, "I didn't think this thing gave so detailed reports," he muttered quietly.

"Whats so detailed about it?" Ruby asked, walking over to him.

"This," he pointed at a piece of information that was separate from everything.

"What… does that mean?" Ruby asked slightly worried.

* * *

**Hey, I wont update this until I get two more reviews, so please, I really want to, 'cause I love this idea that my plot bunnies placed in my head! And did you like it? Next chapter will continue this scene, can't wait!**


	3. Truth

**They Never Took the Test**

**Chapter 3**

"**What… does that mean?" Ruby asked slightly worried.**

* * *

"It means they aren't related, but we do know whom they actually are related to," he paused, "and that's why I said that this was a detailed report,"

"Snow and James are related to a Jenna Carter? Who's she? And who's Carmela Peters? " Ruby asked, very confused, looking up at Dr. Whale with wide eyes.

Whale smiled, "Jenna Carter finally gets to have family," he whispered, then looked at Ruby "Jenna Carter was in a car accident about a year ago, she lost all her memory besides the name 'Jenna Carter' and the age 28, which we assumed were her name and age. Ever since the curse broke, she's been looking for her family with Fennec James, aka the fox from the Gingerbread Man." He paused in thought, "Oh yeah! Carmela Peters is Goldilocks, and has been looking for her daughter ever since the curse broke, and by the results, Emma is her daughter."

Ruby frowned, "There's no father in Emma's case?" she asked, troubled.

Whale shook his head not one in the database, but maybe he's not been put in."

Ruby nodded and took the sheet, suddenly her eyes widened, "Whale! Carmela Peters is only 19!" she exclaimed.

* * *

She was waiting tables when she saw _her _come in, _Oh Crap! _She thought, forcing a smile. Ruby watched her sit down at a booth silently. She quickly finished up with the people she was waiting and walked over to Emma. "Usual hot chocolate?" she asked with a smirk.

Emma smiled, "Yeah, hey where were you yesterday? I had to ask Granny for my usual, not my usual waitress you know," she carried on with a smirk.

Ruby's smile faltered, " It was my day off," she lied quickly.

" Your day off is always Thursdays, yesterday was Tuesday, where were you?"

She sighed, defeated "Practicing the Genetic testy thingy,"

Emma smirked " The so who was it you _testied_? " she mocked.

Ruby frowned and looked down sheepishly, " You," she said quietly.

"Me?" Emma asked incredulously, "with whom?"

"Snow and James?! What were the results?" she asked, confused.

Ruby looked up at Emma with puppy dog eyes ," Negative," she answered slowly.

Emma looked flabbergasted " This a joke, right?" she asked softly, looking deep into Ruby's eyes.

"No, it isn't, but I do know who one of your actual parents are," Ruby offered

"What about their daughter?" Emma asked sullenly, silently pleading with her eyes to Ruby.

Ruby smiled, "They have daughter still, her name is Jenna Carter, she was in a car accident a year ago. "

Emma frowned," That's good for them just not about the car accident" She paused "Who's my real family?"

Ruby looked down, " We found a mother, not a father, and you won't like it, her name is Carmela Peters, you can call her Goldilocks though,"

Emma looked confused, " Why wouldn't I like the news, despite the fact that she's a spoiled brat?"

"She's only 19."

* * *

**Wow, thanks for complying so fast! And in return I give you this! And now I would like four more reviews to add another chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
